


desirous.

by starstorms



Category: Suikoden III
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sarah uses her lovely magician powers for some fun, more important than that silly war, woo-hoo more trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstorms/pseuds/starstorms
Summary: All it took was a single moment of concentration, the magician held her hand close to other woman’s navel before moving her hand away to reveal just what her magic had resulted in.





	desirous.

**Author's Note:**

> you're welcome name.

Blue eyes that normally appeared rather lifeless on the surface showed something akin to desire and need.

“Are you certain?”

“Yes.” The knight uttered in a breathy tone.

It was a masterful game they had been for some time now. Somehow they had become captivated with one another despite the brewing chaos and struggles that took place throughout the Grasslands.

All it took was a single moment of concentration, the magician held her hand close to other woman’s navel before moving her hand away to reveal just what her magic had resulted in.

Sarah shuddered at the sight, and Chris’ hand stroking down her spine only increased the warmth pooling between her thighs.

“I think you’re ready yes..?” Fingers then trailed down along the spots that glistened on her milky-white skin, touching at at clit and then wet folds.

“More than ready.” Though her words came out in a slight moan of need, Sarah boldly shifted in closer while raising her hips just enough to let herself sink down just on the head of Chris’ cock.

Too many feelings hit her then - tight, **hot** , _wet_.

Sarah was too beautiful and a temptress of sorts with how she had lured Chris in with a single touch long ago. That touch had led to a kiss and then so much more. It was hardly surprising that they had ended up here with Sarah moaning into her ear while she couldn’t resist pushing deeper inside of her.

How the slick walls sink so perfectly on her cock has her shivering. Hell even just admitting to the fact that she’s able to penetrate her lover like this is enough to make Chris throb with need.

Alluring wasn’t even a close enough description for how Sarah looked then. A demure within blue eyes stared intently into purple, drawing out the possessive nature that Chris rarely ever tapped into.

It makes her hold upon her rough enough to leave bruises, fingers digging hard into fair skin as she guided her in rough, sensual thrusts. A hard touch on her ass gives way to a smack on it followed by a reverberating growl from Chris’ throat.

“Only I can give this to you...can make you soaking wet...”

“Y-Yes...”

Sarah can’t help in how her cheeks darken, heart pounding from how she admits to this truth. The confession makes her hotter and more desperate for the pleasure Chris so openly gives her.

Soon she finds herself flipped over on her hands and knees, ass and pussy out for the taking. She’s glistening wet, sheets becoming wetter as it trails down her thighs in a sinful manner.

Chris doesn’t waste time in pushing back inside to create those filthy noises all over again. The temptress can feel the knight’s every breath, how her breasts rub down her spine from the fingertips that dare to play with her clit.

“This is all I can think about when I see you now...”

The whisper is hot and foreboding along Sarah’s ear. Knowing if they were to meet on the battlefield tomorrow, there’d be no stopping how their thoughts would become debauched no matter the circumstances. Despite the concept being irrevocably wrong, she can’t help but agree with the notion.

“....I hope...you can restrain yourself then...” Sarah whimpers out, fingers clawing more on the sheets as she can feel her orgasm getting closer.

“I will then...but I don’t have to now...”

Chris pushes away snowy locks and kisses over the back of her neck. It seems so chaste until she bites down to the side of it with a moan, sucking on the skin to leave a mark in the wake of such a heated moment. Ruthless are her thrusts now as well from how that smacking sound echoes between them.

Even though Sarah knows that her attire will more than cover up the marks, simply knowing they’re there and branding her skin makes her mewl. She pushes back into the way the knight fills her, crying out how close she is and how much she wants everything from Chris.

In those final thrusts, her fingers rub harshly over her slit and up to her clit. The way Sarah suddenly trembles and gasps foretells her orgasm, and Chris remains focused on seeing her through it. How wet she becomes is positively sinful, and it makes Chris moan while fucking her harder through their releases. She buries herself in to the deepest point to ensure that Sarah can _feel_ how her cum fills her up.

A hand reaches out to rest atop of Sarah’s own, intertwining their fingers together as the intensity of it all gradually begins to settle. Sarah can feel the mix of cum beginning to coat her thighs, and somehow it makes her feel even more satiated.

“Fun experiment...how long does it last?”

The wrecked tone of Chris’ voice almost manages to hide the suggestiveness of the questions.

_Almost._

“Usually...a few hours...”

Sarah can feel the smile of intrigue from the knight as she hovers near the back of her neck.

“Best not let your hard work go to waste then.”


End file.
